The Twilight Kids
by Darkpaw94
Summary: What if the Twilight story was not in Highschool, but in Elementary school? As the 9 year-old Bella starts out new in Forks Elementary, she can't help but have weird feelings for the pale Edward Cullen and his 'Vampire Club' friends. ExB E&B POV
1. Edward's Preface

**Okay. I have a few things to say before I begin. **

**First, all the Cullens are in fourth and fifth grade. I'm in 9th. Do you really think I could remember alot? I dun think so. I tryed to get as close as I could to what it would be like.**

**Second, in this Edward thinks hes a vampire. And thinks hes scary. And thinks he could really hurt someone. Can he really? Maybe.**

**Third, I don't own Twilight. ): Darn.**

**Enjoy!**

Ugh. Elementary School. The one time I wish I was a real vampire and sleep out the whole day.

"Edward! Its time to get up! Now!" My mother, Esme, shouted at me from downstairs for the fifth time. I once called her Esme to her face. I had dish duty for a week after that. I was lucky at that.

I rolled over and groaned. I think if I didn't have school, I would only wake up for one thing.

Vampire Club.

After school, every day for as long as I could remember we would go to our secert tree house in the back yard. Well, its not SO secert. My dad build it for me, Emmett, and Alice. Rosalie and Jasper Hale came with us after school on their bikes every day. And I mean every day. We never missed one day of Vampire Club. When Alice was sick with the flu, we had it in her room (We all wore surgical masks so we wouldn't get sick). When Emmett broke his leg, we had club on the ground under the tree house. When Rosalie and Jasper went away on vacation to Disneyland, we put them on speaker phone.

The point is, we never ever missed a day. That was the first club rule. We have alot of rules.

My mom banged on my door. "Edward Cullen! Get up right now! Your going to be late!"

I groaned loudly enough for her to hear me and rolled over onto the floor with a loud thump. I stripped off my pajamas and grabbed the nearest clothing to put it on. I wasn't dirty or smelly. I was always clean cut. More clean cut then Emmett anyways. Before I left to open the door I grabbed my Vampire club wristband. It was a silver metal band with a topaz stone in the middle. I never had a day were I didn't wear it.

I swung open the door to see my mother with hands on her hips.

"Honestly, Edward. I would be more then happy to drive you to school. Its raining out." She said and brushed back my hair.

"Its only drizzling." I muttered and shook her away. I rode my bike to school everyday. I loved showing off my bike. It was a silver DS400 Gents. But when ever I said that to people, they tell tilt their head in confusion. Kids don't usually know much bikes.

My mom sighed and pointed to the bathroom. I knew what she was going to say. I slumped into the bathroom to clean myself up. I combed my hair as much as I could but it was always disarayed and long. My mom always tried to cut my hair but I soon put a stop to that. I brushed my teeth slowly and lazily. I wish I could sleep.

"Edward!" My mom yelled from below. "Breakfast!"

I sighed and stumbled my way downstairs. Emmett and Alice were already at the table with pancakes in front of them.

"Geeze, Edward you like a zombie in the morning!" Alice laughed.

"More like a vampire..." Emmett whispered and then laughing loudly. We like to try and keep our club a secert.

I muttered a "Shut up" as I sat down to the table. I grabbed a pancake and ate it with my hands. Alice _ew_ed and threw a fork at me. I dodged it swiftly. I didn't like to eat much in the morning, if I had the choice I wouldn't eat at all. But my dad always says to eat breakfast every day so we weren't _cranky_. Pfft.

"Hurry up!" Alice shouted at me. "Jasper said he was gonna give me something at school today!"

I opened my mouth and chewed very slowly. Emmett laughed while Alice _ew_ed again.

"Mom! Edward is being gross!" she whined. Mom shot me a scolding look from the kitchen and I closed my mouth. I turned to Alice.

"Its probably another stupid mood ring." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Jasper gave everyone mood rings, necklaces, bracelets, and even armbands. I swear, he knew every ones mood all the time. It was kinda annoying. Still, I wore my mood ring because Jasper was my friend. He understood me more then Emmett. He wasn't my _best_ friend, though.

"Its not stupid!" Alice snapped and pushed back from the table. She stormed into the living room to grab her bag. Putting down my half eaten pancake, I sighed and rose from the table too. I grabbed my bag and shuffled to the garage.

Emmett was already in the garage with his bike. It was bigger then mine, red and glossy with huge tires. Alice was tapping her foot by my chained up bike.

"Why do you lock up your bike?" She muttered and watched me unlock my bike.

"I knew you would steal it." I muttered back and climbed on my bike.

"How?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can read minds."

She pouted and jumped on my pegs on the back of my bike. She didn't have a bike of her own, so she rode with me. I didn't mind because she was so light. Emmett pushed out of the garage. I followed unwillingly. The ground was damp and slippery. A light fog lingered in the air, it drizzled gently on my face. I loved Washington. So did my family. I usually got mad when it was hot and sunny out because it was uncomfortable to me. Hot, sticky, sweaty, bright. I hated the sun like a real vampire. It was common for me to miss school on those days because of 'sickness'. I was such a good liar.

My favorite part of going to school was the ride to it and from it. It gave me time to think. My mind swirled with images of Vampire Club...and that was it. I didn't have a stupid girlfriend like Emmett. Girls were strange. It was like I was a vampire and they were a werewolf. They thought too much of themselves. Their hair, face, clothes. It was unusual to me. I was lucky to have a brother like Emmett for boy stuff. I felt pity for Jasper to have Rosalie. Rosalie was worse then a thousand Alices. Alice did do boy stuff though. She knew more about baseball then me and always knew when was the right time to play.

We arrived at school early. The bike stands were empty. I put my bike in the first stand next to Emmett's. I wanted to be the first one out of here.

Alice looked in the direction of where Jasper and Rosalie usually come. They didn't ride their bikes to school. They got a ride like normal sane kids. Exercise is better anyways.

"They should be coming in...2 minutes and 35 seconds...No wait. 32. 31. 30." Alice counted as she looked at her watch. Emmett and I rolled our eyes. Alice knew the exact time of every thing.

A red car slid into the Forks Elementary parking lot. Alice squealed with joy and flitted to the car. Emmett walked to the car, a little less eager then Alice. I shuffled over, un-eager.

Jasper climbed out of the car and smiled as Alice jumped over to hug his arm. At least they weren't lovey like Emmett and Rosalie. They were the sickest people to watch when they saw each other in the morning. Emmett held Rosalie's hand and kissed her. On the cheek! Ugh! Disgusting!

Rosalie smoothed her hair down. "Okay! Okay! Lets get inside! My hair is going to get poofy!" She complained and walked past us into the school. She was the most stuck up person in the Fifth grade. No. In the school. She was wearing a white jacket with a furry hood and a glittering silver blouse. Her pants were also white with matching shiny silver flats. It was 50 degrees out! I shouldn't be talking though because its always cold to me. Emmett followed her inside. Alice and Jasper pranced inside. I slowly made my way after them. Inside voices prattled on inside. I froze in fear as I took in every word.

_Did you hear about the new girl?_

_Shes coming today!_

_I hope she could be my friend._

_I wonder what shes like?_

_I can't wait!_

No. No. NO!

A new girl?! Impossible! Theres never ever been a new girl in the history of Forks Elementary! I knew everyone here! I grew up with all of them. I knew them, knew their parents and their houses weren't to far away from each others. All of a sudden a new girl comes here and breaks the status quo of things? No. I won't allow it.

I rushed in front of the group and stopped them. Rosalie stumbled with shock of my sudden movement and looked up at me in annoyance. "What was that for?" She snapped.

"Didn't you guys hear? A new girl is coming today!" I shouted at her. Some irritated kids glanced at me then turned back to their friends.

"What?!" Rosalie shrieked. Emmett and Jasper looked less surprised. Alice's face lit up brightly.

Alice jumped with joy and started to prattle. "A new girl? This is so great! I maybe me and her could be friends! We can go shopping and wear the same clothes and I could do her and I could show her how to put on make up! Maybe she'll already know that stuff and-" I stopped listening after that.

Rosalie looked less amused. In fact, she looked ticked. If I could see my face I'd probably look the exact same way.

"Edward. Why so serious?" Jasper mused. We recently saw Dark Knight. Jasper and me loved the joker and quoted him a lot. I wasn't laughing this time.

"Don't you see?" I hissed at him. Well, I tryed to hiss but it sounded more like a stage whisper. "This girl comes into our town and ruins everything! Everything will change! Life will never be the same!"

Emmett spoke up when Rosalie started to pace. "Nothings wrong with change, Edward."

"Ya, Edward maybe your all wrong. Maybe she'll be the quiet type. All new girls are." Jasper agreed and smiled at me.

I calmed down a little. Jasper was right. Theres nothing wrong with change. I was just being silly. I looked up at Jasper with a smirk. "You always calm me down in bad situations." I said. A huge grin spread across his face.

"I'm not going to Vampire Club today."

My eyes widened and a wheeled around to look at Rosalie's pouting face. "What did you just say?" I choked out in a daze.

"I said I'm not going." She said again like she was talking to a small child. "If this new girl is coming I gotta spend alot of time with all the popular girls in the Fourth and Fifth grade. So I'm not going. And Emmetts not going either. I don't want there to be a meeting today if I'm not in it." Rosalie looked up at Emmett with crossed arms. Emmett looked at me with a pained expression.

"Sorry, bro." He murmured. "But if one person doesn't go it ain't happening."

Jasper exchanged a silent look with Alice and then looked down at me. "Sorry, Edward."

I looked at them like they just spoke Alien. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a small gasp. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie walked away to the Fifth grade wing. Jasper shot me a calming look but I brushed it off. He frowned and mouthed 'Sorry'. Alice looked up at me with apology in her eyes.

"You okay?" She whispered and rubbed my shoulder. I smacked her hand away. She sighed and flitted off to her class. I managed a sigh and walked to mine with only one thing on my mind.

The new girl would pay for this.

**The faster you review the faster I write. :'D So review review review! ...Please? D:**

**Dani**


	2. First Sight

**WOW. Alot of people liked it (Well to ME alot of people).**

**Heres your next Chapter! In Bella's POV AND Edward's POV. OH SHNAP. WHATS GONNA HAPPEN. O:**

**I don't own Twilight. But I do own a Twilight shirt. -hugs it- :'D**

**Bella's POV**

Its not fun being the center of attention.

I walked into the warm heating of Forks Elementary. My mom clutched my hand and lend me to a small office by the door. As we walked, eyes of students watched my every move. Oh, joy.

My dad had to get a job offer in a small town. A small town where everyone knew everyone. My mom was sad to leave all her friends but happy to see my dad get a job as Police Chief. I on the other hand couldn't be more willingly. The only thing I loved about Airzona was the weather. I don't know how my mom could make friends in that place. I didn't have any friends that I actually connected with. They were just too different. When they were crushing on those stupid Jonas Brothers I was crushing on Romeo and the occastional cartoon charater.

My mom greeted the woman in the front desk, the lady smiled down at me and nodding at my mothers words. She stared at me like a was a rare animal no ones ever seen. I'm not that freaky looking. Sure. I was different looking then everyone else at my other school, which was populated of tan, sporty, Disney-loving kids, but not that different from the kids that are staring at me through the door right now.

My mom bent down to hug me. "I'll be in the parking lot as soon as you get out of school, okay sweetie?" She said softly and smoothed my back.

I groaned to myself and smiled at my mom. "Okay"

She kissed my head and walked out of the office with a wave at the woman behind the desk. The woman waved back and then looked down at me. "Lets take you to your class early, okay?"

Oh great, the first kid in class. A freak.

To my great surprise, all the kids were already in the class room in their seats. That wouldn't have happened in Airzona. Most kids would have took advanage of the time to be with their friends.

The bell rang as the desk-lady told my teacher I was the new kid, I suddenly felt scared. No. She wasn't going to make me stand in front of the class, was she? She did.

"Everyone." The teacher called the class to order. As if they weren't already staring. "This is Bella Swan. She came all the way from Airzona so every give her a warm welcome." The class said hello in unision.

Except for one kid.

I looked over in the direction of him. He had bronzish-orangish hair, untidy and in a casual disarray. He looked lanky and very pale, like he was sick. But he was anything but sick. He was the cutest looking boy in the class, dare I say, beautiful. His face was anything but friendly. His furious emerald green eyes stared a hole into me. If looks could kill I'd be dead right know. I blushed and looked down. What was up with him?

"Okay Bella, you can go sit next to Edward." The teacher said to me and pointed him out. I let out a small gasp. Of course the boy that looked angry with me _had _ to have a open seat. "Edward, raise your hand so Bella knows where you are."

Edward's arm snapped up into the air. His face did not change its hostile expression. The teacher smiled. How could she not see was sentencing me to my death? I walked slowly to the back of the room where Edward sat, far from the teachers eyes. I tripped over a backpack in the aisle. Stupid clumsyness. I glanced up at Edward, he had his mouth curled up into a twisted, dark smirk. I blushed a deep red and regained myself. He stopped smiling.

I slid into my seat. Edward scooted away from me, on the edge of his chair. His fists were balled up and tensed, waiting to break my jaw.

I tryed listening to the teacher but I couldn't stop thinking of the angry boy beside me. The teacher passed out white sheets of math. It was easy multipling connect the dots and you had to color it in at the end. We could work with the partner beside us, but I didn't think that was a wise choice on my behalf.

I finished it quickly and reached for the crayons in front of me. I was thinking of a blue scheme...Thats when a white hand snapped on to my wrist and held tight. I wildly turned my head to see Edward ticked off face. His grip was strong and cold like stone.

"Those are mine." He growled coldly at me. I looked at all the kids in front of us. They were reaching out of the same crayon box, laughing and sharing kindly. I looked back at Edward who still had my wrist.

"Oh..." I whispered. "I-I'm sorry..."

"You should be." He snapped and released my wrist. I pulled it back and rubbed it. It was red all around it. I wouldn't tell the teacher, that would just make me a tattle tale. And I didn't want that on my first day.

I ended up shading it in with a red crayon I found on the floor beside me. I hated red. I looked at Edward's work, it was colorful and in the lines. I haven't seen anything like it before, not by a fourth grader. Suddenly, Edward's face was inches from mine.

"What are you looking at? Stop staring, copier." He demanded in a low angry whisper so no one would look.

I gluped. "N-Nothing. I-I just like your coloring." I suttered out.

"Your damn right." He grabbed a black crayon and drew one quick line over my page. "Oops. I slipped. Clumsy me." I looked down at my page and frowned.

A few minutes later, a note plopped in front of me. I unfolded it and started at the elegant script that intimidated me. I read it carefully.

_I hate __you__._

Oh. How pleasant.

He snatched the paper from my hands and stuffed it in his pocket.

Wonderful.

**Edward POV.**

After lunch, and after I debated pushing Bella into a mud puddle, I went back to class to sit by her. She disgusted me. Not her looks but the person inside. I wanted her gone. How dare she come into _my_ school, ruin _my_ club, and hypnotize _my_ friends to thinking shes a goddess. Sure, she was pretty enough to be one in the next school play or something, but her soul was weak. I would run her out of town in fear. What she looked like when I gave her that note was pure gold. I had to hold myself from laughing in her face. Stupid, girl.

I plotted in my seat of what I would do to her next. It was silent reading time now so I didn't have the classes mindless chatter to hide me yelling at her. Her strawberry scent flooded my scent. It smelled wonderful. I couldn't let her know that. I put my hand on my nose and mouth and scooted away from her. She frowned and scooted away too. Good.

She took out a tattered book, _Warriors: Into the Wild. _That was my favorite series actually. I had the _Warriors: Power of Three_ in my backpack now. But I didn't want her to think she had something in common with me. I slid the cover off the hardback book and opened it to a random page. I had to focus on something else.

I slid her a note that read, 'Go back to Airzona.' She pulled out a blue gel pen and scribbled a reply. She pushed it back to me.

_Why?_

Why? Why did you come here? Why do you insist on ruining my life? I pushed my reply hard into the paper with anger.

'Because you make me sick to my stomach.'

It was true. I looked at her. I almost saw tears in her eyes. Success. I should stop now, I didn't want to get sent to the principal for the first time. I snatched the paper back from her. Hide the evidence.

School passed by in a blur after that. I swiftly walked out of the door before anyone was out of their seat.

I walked up to my bike and unlocked it. A small hand colided with the back of my head. I quickly turned around and hoped it was Bella Swan so I could beat the sense into her. But it was my little sister, Alice, with a peeved look on her face. She couldn't pull out anger as well as I could. I smirked at her, "What?" I said smoothly.

"What? What?" She yelled in my face. "I know what you did to that Swan girl!"

I tryed not to laugh but I shot her a look of lied hurt and confusion. "Alice, What are you talking about?"

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes. "I heard watched her come out of her class with tears in her eyes and I could tell before you went to class you hated her!"

I sighed. "Emmett told you what I did, didn't he?"

Emmett unlocked his bike beside me. "Sorry, she twisted my arm..." He muttered and showed me his Indian burn. I muttered 'wimp' and turned back to Alice.

"Well? What are you going to do about it?" I growled in her face and smirked.

"I'm telling mom." She whispered back and smiled a dark grin.

I rode quickly home, leaving her yelling at me from the bike stand.

**Ohhh Edward. D: Your a mean child.**

**Review and get yummy Edward shaped cookies. :3**

**Dani**


	3. Edward's Choice

**YAY. I'm updating quickly now. :'D Whooo.**

**Poor Alice...Poor Bella. D: **

**Enjoy!**

**Edward POV**

As soon as I got home I ran straight up the stairs, skipping steps in swift movements. My mom was startled at the top of the stairs with a basket of dirty clothes. Mostly with Emmett's and mine. We get dirty when we wrestle in the backyard. She watched me with a worried look.

"Wheres Alice and Emmett? Don't you guys have a club meeting today?" She said as I walked down the hall to my room. I heard the phone ring and I froze in my tracks. My mom put the clothes down and rushed down the stairs to the phone. I stood at the top of the staircase and waited for my fate.

"Hello?" My mom anwered. "Alice? What are you- ..." She paused and gasped

I ran back to my room.

"EDWARD!"

--

I stayed there for a while. My mom didn't speak to me or give me a lecture. I was thankful for that until I relized my dad would be worse. I sighed and plopped back on my bed to stare at the ceiling. My room was dark, I never had the curtains open. I never gave much thought into my room, it was plain and the only thing that really showed someone lived here was the CD's and books scattered in different places. My shelves couldn't hold on all the stuff I had.

I heard a door shut and a slight murmuring. My dad was home.

My dad and I really had alot in common. A one time in my life, I wanted to be a doctor just like him. I read all his books, well, the ones with the pictures anyways. The show Scrubs really inspired me too. But after my dad watched it with me and pointed out all the mistakes they made, I decided that really wasn't the path for me.

I heard him quietly come up the stairs and down the hall. I started humming the 'Doom' song from Invader Zim in my head. But this was no time for laughing. There was a tap on my door and it slowly opened. "Can I come in?"

What was I suppose to say? No, go away? I mean I don't make the rules. "Yea, sure..." I said with a trembling sound.

My dad opened the door and waltzed inside my room. I studied him. He was still wearing his white doctors coat with the nam Carlisle Cullen stitched in it. He gave me a friendly smile. I shrinked away. Thats how the killers in the movies looked like before they stabbed the guy.

"How was your day?" He said, sitting down beside me. He rubbed my back. I wondered how I would die. Chokerhold, maybe? I got in trouble once for using that move on Emmett once.

I chose my words carefully. "It was good...I played tag with Emmett and Jasper at lunch...I was never it and I-"

"-left your sister at school?" He finished for me and looked at me with a concerned expression. "Thats not like you, Edward. Your always nice to your sister. Is something the matter?" I looked down at my feet. What could I say? I couldn't tell him about how I was mean to Bella. I thought that over. If I didn't say it, it'll feel like I'm lying. I'll feel guilty about that later. No matter how many times I lied before.

"Well...Theres this new girl at school..." I started out and looked up at my dad. I was shocked to see a big grin.

He laughed. "Sure, thats Charlie Swan's daughter. His family just moved here from Airzona. Hes the new Police Cheif in town."

Police? Oh crap! I just bullied the police's daughter! Stupid, Edward, Stupid! Of all the rotten luck! She was probably at home now, telling her dad about what I did to her today. I'll be sent to jail and they'll think its too soft for me, so they'll send me to prison. I'll be assaulted by big tattoo bald guys! Its _Oz_ all over again!

"What about her?" My dad interupted my thoughts. I looked up at him and tryed to hide my distress.

I left out the part about being mean to her as I explained why I was mad about her being here. My dad surprised me again by laughing. I hated when he did that.

"Thats all? Edward I could understand why you could be mad but you know nothing about her. Maybe if you talked to her and got to know her you'd relieze theres nothing wrong with her. Maybe you two will have something in common." He said and ruffled my hair.

I mulled that over in my head for a minute. She did like the same book series as me. Thats something we could talk about. I sighed. But thats it. We couldn't talk about that forever and shes only on the first book. Thats nothing. I looked back at my dad and gave him a crooked smile, at least he tryed. "Thanks, dad." I muttered.

We hugged and he rose from my bed. "But theres still the problem about Alice. Emmett had to walk home with her unstead of riding his bike. It started rain and..."

I sighed. "I'll say sorry." I muttered.

He grinned. "Its like you can read minds." He said and walked out of my room. I groaned and leaped up from my bed. I shuffled out of my room and down the hall. Emmett marched passed me, he punched me hard in the shoulder and muttered "Jerk."

I glanced a look at him. "Sorry." I murmured. He said something like, "Ya right." and continued to his bedroom.

I think I'll lock my bedroom door tonight.

I skipped down the stairs. My mom stared at me from the kitchen with a look of disgrace. I felt like Zuko from Avatar. I'll have to regain my honor... later. I heard a sneeze from the couch. Alice sat there, bundled up in a blanket with a tissue box. Used tissues were scattered around her. I slowly walked up to her, hanging my head. I stood on the far end of the couch and smiled. She didn't look at me, she just glowered angrily at the TV. She was watching a stupid soap opra. Maybe she wasn't angry at me but angry at the show.

"Hey," I started and sat down, pushing tissues away. She ingored me.

Okay, maybe it was me. I grimaced and tryed to make conversation. I wondered what to say and I looked at the main charater on the screen get slapped by a girl. "Haha! What a loser!" I laughed.

"Thats Fabio and hes my favorite charater!" She snapped at me and sneezed with offensiveness.

"Oh...I mean the lady..." I stumbled over my words. She sighed and turned off the TV. She turned to me. Her nose was red from being stuffed up. She even sounded like it.

"What do you want? Are you gonna pour a bucket of water on me and push my in the freezer? Because that would be quicker then walking home in the rain! Emmett is mad that he had to walk home with me you know! I have to give him all my desserts for a week and do his homework! It was a long walk home Edward!" She ranted at me. I waited until she was finished.

"I'm really sorry, Alice" I whimpered and turned my face to her. I was working on puppy dog eyes. I think it would work if I praticed. "If you want I could give you my dessert...for tonight..."

She let out a small hmph and crossed her arms. She stared harder at me. I knew what she wanted. "I mean...for a week..." I sighed and whimpered.

She clapped her hands and sqealed. "Yay!" She said happily. "But thats not what I wanted."

I looked up at her, with pleading eyes. "Anything. You can have it."

She grinned but then turned serious. "I want you to be nice to Bella." She whispered. My mom was probably listening to us. I looked up at her. She stared at me back with pained and glazed eyes.

"How bad was it?" I whispered back intently.

"She was crying in the bathroom, Edward. It wasn't good..." She murmured and returned her sight to the TV.

I realized the seriousness in what I had done in that insent. I made her...cry. On her first day in Forks. I made a small girl cry. She did nothing, she was just a shy girl in a new place. Not knowing anyone and heres this scary kid who frightened her to tears. I never made anyone cry before. And if I did I always said sorry millions of times and helped them out. But this...was worse. I wanted her to move away, to hurt her. I remembered when Alice smacked me and I'd wish it was her so I could beat her up. When it was lunch, I wanted to push her into a puddle and laugh. I sent her constant notes about how I hated her...

I was a monster.

I stood up slowly and retreated to my room. Alice said her thanks loud enough for my mom to hear. I sulked back to my room and slammed my face on my pillow. I bit into it. I made her cry...I hurt her...I'm a...monster...

I understood what I should do now.

From now on, I will protect Isabella Swan with my life.

**Ooooo! Cliff-hanger?**

**Sorry for the short chapter. D: I promise I'll write a bigger one next chapter. You'll love it. I promise you. ;) **

**REVIEW. It makes me feel good inside! :'D**

**Dani**


	4. Open Book and Phenomenon

**I've been favoring Edward too much. D: I gotta switch to Bella now.**

**You'll get more this way, trust me. :3**

**I don't own Twilight. D:**

**Enjoooyy!**

**Bella's POV**

I hate school. I hate school. I hate school.

I sat on the couch early in the morning. Alone. My dad just left for work and my mom was job searching. So, I was on my own in the morning for the time being. Great.

I finished my bowl of cearal and walked into the kitchen to put it in the sink. I went to the door, grabbing my bag and locking the house on my way out. At least I didn't have to walk to school. My dad and mom used to ride bikes along time ago. My dads bike no longer worked but my mom's was still alive. Though, it would be better if it didn't work. It was old and dusty, rust and peeled off paint colored the metal. The seat was a bit ripped, but it was still soft and pushie with the remaining stuffing that wasn't coming out of the hole in the back. I sighed, I have a new Christmas wish.

Before I jumped on to the bike, I kicked the kick stand. It didn't budge so I kicked it again. After another five kicks it slammed into place and the bike shattered to the ground. My neighbor across the street getting her newspaper jumped and stared. I grinned and blushed. She scurried inside her house with the paper.

Note to self: Park bike next to wall.

I leaped on to the seat and peltled my way down the driveway and down the street to Hell.

It wasn't a long bike ride there, it was sort of pleasant. Being alone, with the wind in my face and rain sprinkling in my hair. It gave me time to think. About my few friends I had, About the work that was fairly easy, About that strange boy...

I grimaced to myself. I wanted to confront him about what he did, but I didn't want to stir up any trouble on my second day. Besides, looks _can_ kill with what I experienced yesterday. Kill confidence, anyways. Not that I had any coming here.

I pulled into the bike stands. The bikes around me weren't very different from mine, the only nice one was a silver expensive one locked near the front gate. I locked mine in the back and walked into the school. Kids still stared at me like I was a gift from the heavens. Ew much?

I walked into my class. Good, Edward wasn't in his seat beside me. I hoped he didn't show. I pushed my chair back and rummaged through my bag. I pulled out a piece of paper. Now where did I put my...

"Hello." A musical voice said cheerfully.

I looked up to see Edward. His hair was wet and dripping like he just got out of the shower. The cold darkness from his eyes where now light with childish curiosity. My jaw dropped and I tried to studder out words but he stopped me again.

"Your Bella, right? Well, ya I guess so. The whole schools been talking about you. I'm Edward Cullen." He continued, smiling a dazzling bright smile. I thought I'd go blind, his teeth where bright.

I stared at him and managed to studdered out a few words. "How did you know my name?" Idiot. He just told me. Well, In my defense I thought my name was 'Stupid' to him. He frowned quickly and sat down. Great, I made a fool of myself.

Thankfully, the teacher started class. Unthankfully, we had to do a group assignment. And this time, we _had_ to work with the partners beside us. I looked at Edward, he caught me and smiled back. I stared at him wide-eyed. What? No threat? The teacher put a worksheet on my desk. Simple stuff. Labeling a volcano? I can do this in my sleep.

"Ladies, first?" Edward pushed the paper to me. I blinked stupidly. He frowned and muttered. "Or...I can do it..."

"No. No. I'll do it." I said and grabbed the paper. I hope I wasn't showing off. I labeled the first blank and he snatched it away from under me. I gasped. Oh no...What did I do now?

He grinned. "I want to do some too." He filled in two more quicker then I did the first one. He was right on all of them. I'd met my match in schoolwork. Edward pushed the paper back to me. "Your turn?"

"Ya..." I murmured and pulled the sheet back. I finished the next blank and he pulled it away.

"My turn." He muttered and finished the rest, which was only two more. He pushed the paper to the top of the desk and turned his whole body to me. I strinked away as he watched every movement of mine. He grinned. I did too and turned away to doodling in the side margen in my paper. He continued to stare and finally spoke.

"Its too bad its raining, isn't it?"

I looked up and my lip twitched, I hid a smile. "Its alright...I guess..."

"I'd think someone from Airzona, such as yourself, would hate the rain." He said staring at me harder. It was getting weird.

"Ya, I guess you would say that..." I said honestly and scribbled a light line in my paper.

"You don't like the cold." He said again. Its like he knew my mind.

"Or the wet..." I confessed and grimaced.

He laughed a laugh that you only here on out musicals. "Forks must be a difficult place for you then." He chuckled.

You got that right. I stopped scribbling and looked at him more. His face, which I vaguely remember being dark as night. His eyes where lighter then before. Brighter. More child like.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out with out thinking.

He looked away from me for the first time. "No...It must just be the lighting in here..." He murmured and went to playing with his pencil. He probably thinks I'm a freak now. I noticed he was still on the extreme edge of his chair like yesterday. I looked away too.

"So, why did you move here?" He said, so unexpectedly my lead broke on my pencil. I eyed him. He looked normal, calm, cheery. Not at all like yesterday. I spoke up.

"My dad got a new job..." I mumbled and shaded in the lines of my paper.

He chuckled. "You make it sound horrible."

I rolled my eyes. "It is to me." I said. I'd wish he would drop it, but I was glad he wasn't sending nasty notes my way.

"Why? Did you have any friends in Airzona? Best Friends? A boyfriend?" He pressed. I gasped and blushed a deep red. I was pressing my pencil so hard into my paper it look like the table would give way before my pencil did.

"W-Wha...I...I-" I shuddered. My blush was making it hard to talk.

Edward looked amused. "Ya. I bet you had a boyfriend." He smirked and turned. The teacher was starting up again on a new lesson. I huffed and slammed my broken pencil into my bag and snatched out a new one. He laughed silently at me. I shot him a angry look and he laughed even harder. I wanted to snap my pencil over his head.

The bell for lunch rang a half hour later. He shot out of his seat like a rocket before I even had time to blink. I stared stunned at the door he disappeared though. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts of Edward Cullen as I slowly walked to lunch with Jessica. We sat at our usual table with a group of friends that seemed to have grown bigger over night. I glanced around the cafeteria, someone caught my eye.

Edward and a group of kids sat in a circle around a lunch table. Food was in front of them but no one ate. I studied them. The blonde tallest girl looked like a child star. She had wavy full hair and breath taken face that had a hint of makeup. Not that she needed it. She pouted, it reminded me of Tinkerbell. The next girl was more like pixie then her. She had short hair that spiked at the ends. It was like looking at light and dark. The blonde girl looked like a famous star, dressed up like a runway model and the other girl was like a lacy frenchdoll, clothes that probably cost a fortune.

The blonde girl looked up at me and gave me a deathly glared. I quickly turned back to my table and hung my head. My mom always told me it wasn't polite to stare. Minutes later when I turned back they where gone.

My group was begining to stand up and I followed. I wasn't done with my food, but I didn't want to be left alone. I followed them outside into the murky weather of Washington. I was surprised to see a playground out here. Equiped with monkey bars, swings, slides and jungle gym. No one was playing though. I looked forward. A crowd of people were in the field.

"They must be racing, again" A girl named Jessica huffed.

"I don't know why they even try, the Cullen kids always win." Another one said.

Cullens?

"Pfft, lets go back to class. The bells gonna ring soon." Jessica sighed and lead the group back into the school. I looked at the field. I wish I could have seen them run...

When we went back to class I approached Edward about the running. He glared at me and told me it was nothing. He said nothing to me the rest of the class period and shot out of his seat like usual.

The niceness was fun while it lasted.

--

I had to ride my bike to school again the next day. As I stepped in to the morning frost I had to catch myself on the doorway, I looked down to see frost and ice on the ground. My bike ride would be interesting. I rode down the street, faster then usual because of the ice, I noticed alot of other kids where riding their bikes too. More then yesterday, anyways. I got to the crossing guard late and she was already on the other side of the street. She saw me alone and trugged into the lane, annoyed. She only went a part of the way in and not like the crossing guards at my old school, who went all the way into the middle of the crosslane. I pulled my bike across the icy lane looking at my feet. My shoe lace got stuck in the chains of my bike half way in the street. Great way to start the day. I glanced up at the crossing guard, who had a peeved look on her face, then at the bronze haired boy four or five yards behind her. Edward stared at me then looked away. I blushed and fixed my shoe. The crossing guard gasped. I heard a loud high-pitched screech.

I looked up at Edward. He had a look of pure horror on his face as he stared in the direction of the road. I turned that way to see a yellow school bus grinding and swirving wildly at me. I pulled on my pant leg but there was no time to move. I shut my eyes and cringed.

Something hit me and I thought it was the School bus. But it came from a different direction. I was pushed backwards and I was in midair. I felt like a football played that was just tackled. Only, I was a 4th grader that was on the verge of death that was just tackled. My head smashed against the ground. I expected it was fly back up but something cold was hold it in place. In fact, something cold was holding me all around. Was I dead? I tryed opening my eyes when I thought I couldn't. I gasped at who held me into place.

It was Edward. We stared at each other for a long time before he spoke up. "Are you okay?" He panted heavily on top of me. His hand held the back of my head and the other was around my waist. It felt creepy, but it was a good kind of creepy.

"Y-Ya..." My teeth shattered and I tryed getting up. But he held my head firmly in place.

"Don't move." He snapped and stood up. My head laid on the ground in a daze.

"What?" I said and looked up at him. He pointed at my quickly and said,

"I was never here, okay? You jumped backward and tripped. Okay, you following me? I was never here." Edward said in a low quick voice and ran into the bushes, away from the school. I stared at where he disappeared in confusion. He was a hero. A kid hero that just saved my life. Wouldn't he want to be thanked and rewared? I heared a sucking of air and the bus door flew open. I tilted my head to look at the frantic bus driver.

"Ohmigod! Are you okay kid?!" He screamed and ran over to me.

"YaYa. I'm just fine..." I mumbled, starting to prop myself on my elbows. The bus driver didn't believe me.

"Someone get the nurse!" He yelled behind him and turned to me. "Hey, what happened to the other kid?"

Oh no. I'd have to lie. And I was such a bad liar. "Uh..What other kid...?" I shifted my eyes around in mock confustion. The bus driver looked convinced dispite my horrible lie.

"Oh, I guess I was just imaging things. It was all so fast I was just confused." He mumbled and looked up, the nurse was standing there. She bent down to craddle me in her arms and she rushed clusmly back into the school. I twisted my head back to the bush, which showed no sign of change. I sighed and continued on with second worst day of my life.

--

I woke up later in a bright room. It was scattered with posters about good hygiene and washing hands. The back of my head pounded with ache. I rolled over and groaned. Edward sat there with a wide grin on his face. I gasped and jumped back, hitting my head on the wall in the process. He chuckled at me and rubbed my head.

"You sure are a danger magent." Edward said and patted my head. I pouted and glared at him. I looked around, the nurse was in the other room. Good. I turned to him slowly. I gripped on to his shirt and yanked him down to my eye level. He looked mortified. I tryed not to grin, ruining my evil look.

"All right, talk!" I whispered veriously and quickly under my breath. "How did you run so fast to tackle me? I saw you on the other side of the parking lot for crying out loud! More importantly, Why did you?"

Edward looked at me like I was going crazy. I probably was. Then he learned my game and his eyes darkened. He leaned in closer to me, he looked angrier then I would have looked at that moment. Dear god, what have I done?

"You saw nothing." He said slowly.

"I did too." I said leaning in, our faces where inches apart.

"You hit your head on the pavement when you fell backwards." Edward growled, trying to convince me.

"No...I hit my head when _you_ tackled me." I said slowly. He backed his face up. I smilied darkly. I've won. He pushed himself out of his chair and grabbed his bag in a huff. I smiled from my bed. I had the advantage now. He looked up at me.

I almost passed out from shock. His emerald eyes were wide and glistening. It looked like he was about to cry. I stared at him, jaw dropping.

"Y-You won't tell anyone...will you?" He wimpered and stared at me with puppy dog eyes.

I didn't know what to say. I just nodded and stuttered out, "I won't tell anyone, Edward." He gave me a weak crooked smile and walked out the door.

**Edward's POV.**

I smiled and skipped down the hallway.

That was too easy.

**Phew! That was a long chapter to write. I hope I didn't miss anything.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! :'D Edward you fiend!**

**Review Review Review! x3**

**Dani**


	5. Vampire Club

**Hey guys! I got ALOT more reviews this time asking questions so I'd better answer before you burn my house. D:**

**1. Edward IS ****HUMAN.**** Why does he run fast, not eat, and is cold? You'll find out soon. **

**2. Carlisle and Esme let their kids get away with alot of stuff. :3 **

**3. Yes, Edward watches(or watched) Scrubs. Edward isn't dumb when it comes to romance. D: I have a brother that used to be in fourth grade and he played Grand Theft Auto. I kinda (NOT ALOT) based Edward on him. BUT NOT ALOT. Don't get pissy nao. (:**

**Enjoy! This will be Edwards POV. It'll explain some of this stuff...Vampire Club.**

**Edward's POV.**

I leaped happily on my bike and waited for the group. Today was just too fun. I helped Bella and annoyed her at the same time! I was really getting good at the puppy dog eyes. I hummed a random tune that popped into my head. I liked that tune, it reminds me of Bella. I laughed out loud. Bella...

I was slapped out of my daydream and on to the bike stand I was leaning on. I rubbed my shoulder and looked up to see a pissed Rosalie. She looked furious. I snapped my fist up but Emmett stoped it.

He looked at me with anger. "We'll talk about this at the meeting." He whispered because of the kids around us. I was lucky Bella got a ride home with her dad today or she would have been eying us with her usual curiosity. I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"There isn't anything to talk about." I muttered back and kicked my kick stand into place. I was about to push off when a dainty foot stopped my tire in front. Alice looked at me with an annoyed sour look.

"You aren't gonna leave me again, are you? Because my room needs cleaning if you are." She said and followed around to the back of my bike and hoped on the pegs. I rolled my eyes. Because of the last time I left her, I owed her a new bike. The one she picked out was from Italy and more expensive then mine and Emmetts put together. I have news for her, she'll get it when shes forty.

"Whatever." I muttered. "Lets just go." I pushed out of the bike rack, Emmett on my tail with Rosalie and Jasper behind him. Jasper didn't have a bike, he had a skateboard. I tried it once and fell flat on my face. Jasper did too, many times. I glanced at him riding beside me and Alice. He had many permanent scars up his arms and some on his face. But it didn't make him look bad, he looked tough to me. He looked like a guy who can fight off a bunch of newborn vampires without breaking a sweat.

We pulled up to my house and I opened the back gate to lead the group into the huge backyard. It used to be filled with a bunch of trees and bushes. But my dad thinned it out after me and Emmett were born. It still had a bunch of trees though. I lead them until the trees became thicker and I droped my bike against a tree, still within sight of my house so that my mom could see we got home from school okay. I looked back to see Alice was fortunately already off the bike. She was so light I didn't even notice. I stopped and waited for everyone. Rosalie started giving me a evil eye and shot into the trees ahead of me. Emmett sighed and shook his head before rocketing off after her. Alice and Jasper took off at the same time. I stood there and waited, then started running.

I was the fastest out of all of them. To be in the Vampire Club, you had to be fast enough to keep up with us. Since we ran everyday in the forest since the first grade it was easy to be fit and strong. But what the rest of them don't know is that I ran around the backyard everyday before they got up last summer. I wasn't easily beat. Even then, I still let them go first into the forest. It wasn't nice to show off.

Not that I was nice to begin with.

I burst though a large bush dramatically and Rosalie rolled her eyes from the other side.

"Drama queen." She spat and climbed up the rope ladder to the tree house. I had a ton of witty comebacks, but I wasn't in the mood to use any of them. I followed the group up. The ladder was brand new, but I had reason to take it down. I wanted to put in a rope instead. We were all strong enough and it isn't easily climbed when other Non-Vampire Club kids came around. Emmett liked to call them 'Humans' as a joke. I crawled into the tree house.

It was big inside even thought the outside didn't show like it would because of the branches covering it. Light streamed inside though big windows holes we covered with clear plexiglass. Alice and Rosalie helped decorate the inside, but we (The boys) put our foot down at pink walls. Instead, they where white walls covered with articles we found about vampires, mostly from the Equirner and the Internet. There was a coffee table in the middle of the floor with small chairs around it. I remember bringing the table up to the tree house. That was a weekend I'd _never_forget. But I like to anyways. Jasper sat in the chair on the end, Rosalie and Emmett on the left side on the table and Me and Alice on the right. That was always the sitting arrangement.

It was silent. Everyone glared at me. After a few seconds of it I sighed. "Okay I-"

"You told the new girl about the club!" Rosalie shouted at me.

"You almost got yourself killed saving her!" Emmett yelled.

"Your breaking all the rules!" Jasper snapped.

"You still won't let me talk to her!" Alice whined.

I slammed my fist on the table and the whole tree house shook. "STOP IT!" I roared and it went deafly silent. Not even a bird chirped or wind whooshed outside.

"Listen to me!" I yelled and stood up. I glared and pointed at Rosalie, who seemed to shrink back an inch. "Her name is Bella! And I did not tell her anything!" I stopped and turned to Emmett. "If I didn't do something she would have been killed! And I was already mean to her once and I will never forgive myself for that!" Next was Jasper, I twisted in his direction. "Theres no rule in the club that says I'm not allowed to be nice to a new person for once!" I finished with Alice. "And I don't want you to freak her out!" I breathed and sat back down.

The group was quiet as they considered what I said. Emmett looked back up in apology, Rosalie still had a irritated look, Jasper was still wary, and Alice...just looked the same.

Emmett spoke up. "I'm sorry, Edward." He murmured softly and then added with a devious smirk. "I didn't know that she meant something to you."

Rosalie gasped. "EW! Edward and...Bella?!"

Jasper laughed uncontrolably. "So _thats_ what dark blue was on your mood bracelet! I thought it was broken but your just in love! With Bella!"

Alice sang. "Bella and Edward sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I growled and tensed my fists. I did not love her. She was a friend. No. Not even that. Just a school buddy that I happen to like, sit next to and made up a song about...Oh god! I made up a song about her! How corny!

"Stop it! I'm not in love and Jasper the bracelet is broken so all of you drop it!" I shouted. Everyone quieted with a few giggles, except Rosalie, who had a grossed out face. Alice still hummed and I gave her a swift glare that silenced her. We were all quiet until Jasper started up.

"Do you want her to-" He started but I stopped him with a raised finger and sighed.

"No." I said slowly but firmly. I didn't want Bella to join us and I had many reasons on my side. Firstly, I didn't want to drag her down with us. The Cullens were out casted from everyone at school, I know that Rosalie has a few girlfriends and likes to stay on top but she said none of them connected with her like we did. I knew what happened to her in the Second grade that made her join our group...

I shuttered away from it. I tryed never to think about it. Rosalie didn't like anyone knowing. Secondly, there are dangerous with being in this group...

Rosalie spoke up, shocker. "NO! I do NOT want her joining and thats final!" She yelled.

I stood up. "Nothings final by just you! We still have to vote like always!" I snapped at her.

Jasper banged on the table. "Alright! Alright! Lets vote!" He shouted. Me and Rosalie relaxed our tense positions. "I vote no. Because I don't want any newborns...There just so...jittery." He grimaced and looked away. Alice glowered at him. Well, I knew her vote.

Rosalie pouted. "I vote no." She said and crossed her arms. What was her problem? Why didn't she like Bella? I shook my head and looked to Emmett, who was shaking his head. But his eyes were saying yes.

"I'll vote no too." He muttered and looked at Rosalie. I glared at him and made a whipping motion. He kicked me from under the table.

Jasper stood up, his head almost hit the ceiling. "Then its settled, Bella Swan will not join the Vampire Club." He said.

"Wait! Doesn't anyone wanna hear my opinion?" Alice said, standing up.

I rolled my eyes. "No. It wouldn't make a difference anyways." I said and started for the ladder.

"WAIT!" Alice shouted and grabbed me by the collar. I jerked away.

"What?!" I yelled back at her. She looked around the tree house at everyone with a frown.

"I saw the 6th graders today..." She murmured. Everyone froze. My dad was friends with the 6th grader's dads. Emmett and I used to play with them when we were in Kindergarten and they were in the 2nd grade. When we brought up the idea of Vampire Club they stole it to make it their own. They lived in Seattle now but they visited their other family members up here sometime. They were bad kids. They chase us through the forest to get us lost, they beat us up one time, and they trashed our tree house... Every kid in the town feared them. I remember them wearing the same wristband as we all wore, except they had red ones...

"Are they visiting?" Jasper said in shock.

Alice nodded. "I heard they're visiting for two weeks."

We all looked at the ground. Emmett looked up and added. "We'll have to be on extra alert to protect the tree house."

'_And Bella_.' I added to myelf.

**OKAY. This might have been confusing to some but I'll explain in the next chapter if you have questions. D:**

**And yes, the 6th graders are you-know-who. -can't wait to get to them- :3**

**Review! I love you guyyss! **

**Dani**


	6. Invatations

**Sorry you guys had to wait so long. I was in a writers block period. D: I had to think the story over again but I think I got it this time. Hoorrraaah.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

After the accident, my mom thought it was her fault that I got hurt. When actually it was kinda Edwards. No, I shouldn't think like that. I mean, he is the one that saved me. If he wasn't there I would have been a road pancake by now.

He still annoyed me though. Why hadn't he stuck around? Why hadn't he took any of the glory in being the hero? The news and paper would have been all over that. Yet, he still ran away from the scene like he wasn't there. I was so sure when I returned from school the next day people would be buzzing about how Edward had saved the day but no one had saw him do it. Even the crossing guard that was standing in front of him didn't see him.

When I walked into class the next day I tried being nice. "Hello Edward." I said and smiled. He stared forward at the front of the class and nodded in my direction with out looking.

He didn't speak to me again after that. Weeks went by and I stopped trying. Me and him went on with our seperate lives, me with my friends and him with his.

It was in early March with Jessica reminded me of a event everyone in school seemed to be going to. The school carnival.

"Bella! Are you going to ask Mike to the School Carnival?" She asked me one day after lunch. My jaw dropped.

"What?! No!" I stammered out in shock. She looked pleased after that. I rolled my eyes. Everyone of my friends had already asked me if I was going. I used a bike ride with my family as an excuse. Besides, I don't know how girls can be so into guys at our age. It was just plain gross to me. Boys are nothing but trouble. Edward is nothing but trouble. I chanted that in my head as I sat down in my seat and turned my eyes slowly to Edward. I gasped as I saw him facing me with worried and puzzled eyes. I looked back. Was he actually going to start talking to me again? My hands started to shake and I twitched slightly. Edward just tilted his head and stared. I looked away and shifted my hair over my shoulder to create a wall between us.

I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the class period. When the bell rang at the end of the day I started to gather my things, expecting him to leave right away.

"Bella?" A soft voice murmured. I looked up to see Edward with an unreadable expression. I spoke up, still wary.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I asked, an unintentional note of petulance in my voice.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "Not really, No." He admitted. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly. Man, this kid was annoying.

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I sighed.

He hesitated. "I'm sorry." He started. "I know this is kinda mean but its better this way, really." I opened my eyes, expecting him to have a sad look on his face but he shocked me but looking very serious.

"What do you mean...?" I asked, confused.

"I think its better if we're not friends." He explained and shifted his gaze half away from me. "Trust me."

I narrowed my eyes. I'd heard that one before. Its not you its me. I get it.

"Its too bad you didn't think of that earlier." I said though my teeth and stuffed my notebook in my bag. "You could have saved yourself alot of regret."

He stared back at me with wide eyes. "Regret? For what?" He sounded insulted.

"For not letting that stupid bus hit me!" I snapped at him.

He gasped at me in astonishment. When he finally spoke he sound mad. "You think I regrey saving you life?"

"I know you do!"

He got in close to my face and mutter though his teeth. "Then you don't know anything."

I turned my head away sharply and huffed. I grabbed my bag and walked to the door. I meant to sweep dramaticly out the door but instead I triped over a lump in the carpet. I fell to the floor and my books scattered out of my bag. I cursed myself and reached to gather my books but Edward was already there sweeping them back into my bag. I narrowed my eyes as he gave me his hand to help me up. I ingored it and stood, brushing myself off.

"Thank you." I said icily.

"You're welcome." He retorted.

I stomped out of the school and saw my mom waiting for me in the almost empty parking lot. I opened my door and slammed my bag inside. When I was reaching for the door to close it, I saw Edward leaping on his bike with his french-doll of a sister and older brother. They all stared at me as I slammed the door shut. As we pulled away, I saw Edward's lips curled into a huge grin as he shaked uncontrollably with laughter. I slide down in my seat and pouted. My mom looked at me as if I wasn't peeved.

"How was your day, sweetie?" She said cheerfully.

"Great."

--

I had to ride my bike to school the next day, much to my mothers protest. She was driving me to school everyday since the accident instead of looking for a job. Besides the fear of another accident, I was fine riding my bike to school. It gave me time to think.

As I pulled into the bike stands, I put my bike far away from the silver Gents as I could. I fumbled numbly with my lock and dropped my key into a puddle. I sighed and reached down to get it but a quick hand beat me to it. I jerked up right to see Edward toying with my keys. He grinned and tossed me my keys. I scrabbled to catch them. Edward laughed me and I scowled.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He said inocently.

"Appear out of thin air to annoy me."

He chuckled. "Bella its not my fault your very unobservant." He said, his voice velvet, muted. I frowned angryily. I wanted badly to hit something so I punched the seat on my bike. He laughed again so I stomped quickly away.

"Wait!" He called. I kept walking but he easily kept pace with me. "I'm sorry, that was rude. But it is true."

"Why won't you leave me alone..." I mumbled.

"Because I wanted to ask you something." He chuckled and stepped in front of me.

I sighed angrily and rubbed my face in irritation. This kid is wack..."What do you want, Edward?"

"You know the day of the school carnival, well I was wonder if you..." He started out.

"NO! I'm not going!" I yelled in his face. I said this a billion times to other kids. Once right in front of him when he was ingoring me and our desk. I was so fed up with him. I wanted to punch that smug smile off his face.

"Will you please let me finish?" He said softly. I clasped my fists into balls and crossed my arms.

"I heard you were going on a bike ride and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me." He finished. My jaw dropped. That was unexpected.

"What?" I wasn't quiet sure what he was getting at.

"Do you wanna ride on my bike?"

"With who?" I asked, mystified.

He leaned down to get close to me face. "Do you. Want a ride. With ME?" He said slowly and jingled his keys. "You ride. On my pegs. On my bike. As we ride." He enunciated every word like I was five.

I rolled my eyes and relaxed alittle. "Why?" I huffed.

"Because I'm not sure if your bike can make it." He mused and stood upright.

"My bike works just fine, thank you very much." I said and tryed to step around him. He slid in my way and blocked my path.

"But can your bike make it up a steep hill?"

"I don't see how thats any of your business." Stupid shiny bike owner.

"Your bike can't handle a speed bump, Bella." Edward said, amused.

I rolled my eyes for what it seemed like the billioneth time this morning. "Honestly Edward." I felt my heart flutter alittle as I said his name. That was weird... "I don't understand. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

His lips twitched alittle. "Its not that I don't want to be your friend. Its just that I'm not a good one."

"Oh, thanks, thats all cleared up! Hey, and maybe after our friendly tea party you can stab me in the back!" I said cheerfully with very heavy sarcasm. He gasped and looked at me with shocked eyes. I smirked and waited for him to talk.

He shook his head and glared at me. "I meant it would be better for you not to be my friend... you female dog!"

I gritted my teeth. "Donkey!"

He was silent for a moment and then grinned. "Prostitute!"

I gasped and smacked him as hard as I could in his face and stomped into the school.

**Edward's POV**

I rubbed my face.

What? The girl on Alice's soap opera made out with the guy after he said that...

**Edward doesn't get girls. xD**

**Sorry for the long wait again! . I make up for it...**

**--Dani**


	7. Lunch with Edward

**:3 Oh Edward, you never learn. -pats head-**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**Edwards POV**

I staggered into the school rubbing my face. Who did she think she was? Smaking my face like that...A few weeks ago I wanted to kill her. I shuddered, not wanted to think of those days I was mean to her. But still! If I was still like that I would have...

Alice jumped in front of me grinning hugely. God knows how much of that scene she witnessed.

"Edward!" She sang and swayed side to side. "You know better then to call girls that name! Do you really think she would be happy after that!" She giggled. "I guess its okay, because she got you back. Man! Isn't she brave! Shes perfect for our group! Shes-"

I snapped my fist back to punch her shoulder but a strong hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up to see a slightly amused Jasper. I glowered at the floor and jerked my hand back. Jasper and Alice just smirked. When they didn't say anything, I sighed and walked to class. I walked in to see Bella rubbing her wrist and wincing. Serves her right. I frowned. I knew it was bad of me to think a little girl in pain was a good thing. I quickly slid into my chair and leaned over to Bella in concern. She scooted away from me and glared. Okay, I deserved that.

"Lemme see your hand..." I murmured and reached for her. She snatched her hand away and turned her back to me. I rolled my eyes. She was just being stubborn. I tried again.

"Come on," I edged over to her. "My dads a doctor and I learned a few things by watching him."

She was silent for a moment and turned back to look at me. She hesitated and slid her wrist into my open hand. She jerked back suddenly and I did too. Her skin was very warm and soft. The heat shot suddenly though my hand and up my arm. She blushed and without saying anything slipped her wrist back to me for me to examine. I blinked confusedly at her blush and looked down at her hand. It was red, but not broken or anything. It probably just needed ice. I slipped my hand into hers and pressed down gently. I glanced up to her again to see her blushing a beat red. I grinned.

When the teacher started to talk, I jerked my hand quickly back and looked forward like nothing happened. The sudden movement caused Bella to jerk forward, unbalanced. I chuckled quietly as she fixed her shirt and turn to get on task. I gazed at her from the corner of my eyes. She still didn't answer me. Would she come on a bike ride with me? I took a chance a slid her a note asking. She scribbled something on the paper and passed it back to me. I grinned at her answer.

_Yes._

She said yes to _me. _I smiled and stuffed the folded note into my pocket for safe keeping. As class dragged on, I reliezed one more thing I should tell her. The bell rang for lunch and I faced her, suddenly serious.

"You really should stay away from me," I warned her. She eyed me with a puzzled look.

Keep it light, I shouted at myself. "I'll see you after lunch." I said and fled out of the classroom.

--

I didn't see her after lunch.

I saw her during lunch.

Bella was following her friend Jessica in line to get school lunch. I watched silently and saw my siblings plop down at our usual table. I still watched Bella and did not sit down. I kept walking, passed our table, to a new empty one. Rosalie hissed under her breath as I walked passed her. I thought about punching her in the back of the head. I sat down at the table and faced the direction of Bella. She moved slowly in line, unstead of a tray full of lunch like the other kids, she got a Lemonade. I tilted my head. Was that normal? Granted the school lunches here are bad... I mean we buy lunch here but we never eat them... Jessica glanced at me and whispered something in Bella's ear. Bella's eyes snapped in my direction. I smiled and lifted my finger for her to join me. She inhaled a quick gasp and exchanged a word with Jessica before nervously walking over to me.

"Why don't you join me for lunch today?" I said and kicked a chair out for her. She warily sat down and drummed her nails on the bottle. We were quiet for a long time. She broke the silence first.

"This is different..." She commented and tilted her head at my table behind her. I looked at my family. Alice was giddy (As usual), Jasper was amused, Emmett was confused, and Rosalie was ticked off (As usual). I shook my head before answering her.

"Well, I thought if I was going to hell I might as well do it in style." I said looking at the cracks in the table. I was mean to her on her first day, had thoughts of beating her up and called her a prostitute. Hell seems like a good place for me. I glanced up at her. She waited for me to continue.

She spoke up when I didn't. "You know I have know idea what you mean."

I tilted my head. She should know. I was a awful person. I shrugged it off. "Whatever." I said and picked at the peeling paint on the table. I looked at her again. A worried expression painted her face. "You look worried." I commented, smirking.

She smiled back half-heartedly. "Surprised, actually...what brought all this on? You know. The niceness."

I tried not to laugh. "Well, I just gave up being mean. I'm just going to be normal and let the chips fall were they may." Haha. Normal.

"Give... up?" She repeated in confusion.

"Yep. I give up trying to be mean to someone I don't even know." No matter how much she messed up everything in my club, school and town.

"Sooo..." She trailed off and looked at her bottle cap and blushed. "We're friends now?"

"Friends..." I repeated and sighed. I wouldn't be a good one. I have a temper problem (Or so my mom and siblings say), constantly going to a secert club after school and am a outsider in school. She deserved better then that.

"Or not..." She muttered.

"No, No. I want to be friends...or try at least...Its just that I'm not a good one."

"...You say that alot." She noted, edging back.

I smirked darkly. "Because its true."

She narrowed her eyes and looked down at the lemonade bottle. If only I knew what she was thinking! She was so hard to read. I always knew what Emmett and Alice were thinking by their expressions. Its my 'talent', I guess. Like Jasper knows what mood people are in or like Alice knows when everything is going to happen. But Bella was just...silent minded? I wouldn't say that excatly, she was really smart. And she doesn't have a emotionless face all the time. Its just something about her thats different. Unreadable. I wanted to ask her.

"What cha thinkin about?" I asked, trying to sound normal.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." She muttered, her face still turned to the lemonade bottle. I held in a laugh.

"What do you think I am?" I pushed and edged forward.

She looked away blushing. "I dunno..." She muttered again and tapped the table. I frowned.

"Tell me. Please?" I said closing to put me in her sight again. I practiced my puppy dog eyes.

She closed her eyes and turned the other direction. "Too embrassing"

I pushed back into my chair and pouted. Ugh. I hated not know things. "Thats frustrating, you know." I complained. I glanced at my group behind her, they were shaking with laughter at my rejection. I growled under my breath. We were silent once again. She played with her bottle cap.

"Will you do me a favor?" She asked, suddenly meeting my eyes again. I looked hard into her eyes, trying to find something that I could guess with what she was about say. Silent. Nothing. I sighed and gave up.

"That depends..." She'll probably tell me to jump off a cliff.

"Will you promise to tell me beforehand when you decide to ingore me." She said slowly, her eyes back at the bottle lid. "Just so I'm prepared."

I smiled. That was too easy to do. She should have just told me to warn her before I suck her blood.

"Okay," I agreed. "But I want one thing in return."

"Okay, one." She allowed.

I edged in closer. "Tell me one theory." I said in a stage whisper.

She blushed. "Not that one."

"You promised. Just tell me. I promise not to laugh." I grinned widely.

She hestitated and bit her lip. "Promise?"

"YesYes. What is it?" I gripped the table in eagerness.

She leaned in and whispered. "Are you a vampire?"

My nails quickly scraped along the table in shock. I snapped my jaw shut and sat back up. My group behind her stared in awe, like they heard everything. "No..." I murmured and trailed away.

She grinned. "Then I got nothing. Unless you were bitten by a ratioactive spider? Or do you run around in a Bat costume at night? Or maybe you turn green and grow huge when you get mad?"

"Okay, now your just making fun of me." I smirked. She was just playing around...Heheh...

She laughed. "Well you wanted to know."

"But what if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" I whispered intently.

She smiled more. That was weird. "Oh so you put on lipstick and chase after a guy in a bat suit? Or do you-"

I smiled crookedly. "OkayOkay, I get it."

She mock pouted. "But I have more..."

"You must think I'm a freak." I muttered and crookedly smiled again. Her eyes softened.

"No...Your not a freak. No, I don't believe your bad..."

I was suddenly serious. "You're wrong..." I snatched the bottle lid she was playing with and twirled it in my fingers. If I was a good superhero I would have not been mean to her or ingored her. She needed to leave, get away from me while she still can. Find better friends, anyone but us.

She jumped up. Did she hear my thoughts? "We're going to be late..." She said and pushed in her chair.

"I'm not going to class." I said, still watching the twirling bottle cap.

She frowned. "Why not?" She can't be sad that I wasn't going to be sitting next to her, was she?

"I have to take a eye exam for the nurse... or somethin, I dunno." I muttered and shrugged it off, uncaring.

"Well, I gotta go..." She said and hesitantly backed away from the table.

"Good luck with that." I muttered and didn't look at her. I couldn't bear to see her sad face again. There was retreating footsteps and a door slam open and shut. I looked back up alittle too late.

**Yep. Poor Edward is guilty. D: Aweesss.**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR NURSES OFFICE FUNNYS AND LA PUSH... I think. :'D -looks at Twilight book-**

**I wanna thank Lolita Liza (From Fanfiction, of course), for laughing at my childish and poorly written jokes. :3 Yall should ch-ch-check her out.**

**--Dani**


	8. Owl Pellets and Scary Stories

**HEYY YALL. **

**Jacob is comin' into the story taday! :3 Seems the La Push gang has there own little club too. DUN DUNNNN.**

**Now, remember, this story follows Twilight. So Jacob won't be in Werewolf club, yet. Ooops! Did I just say that out loud? x3**

**I don't own Twilight. So Enjoy that!**

**OH. AND PLEASE NOTE: The 'Owl Pellet' thing in this chapter, is real. I actually did this in fourth grade and lemme tell you, it was rank. The smell was AWFUL.**

**Bella's POV**

I stumbled dazedly into class just before the bell rang. I was still shocked over Edward, inviting me to his table. Alone. It was a pleasant surprise at first but I wondered what he really wanted. All he said was to stay away but can I really do that when he pesters me like that? Although, I don't mind that he annoys me sometimes like that. In fact, I kinda like the attention from him. It was a weird feeling for me. But I couldn't help it! Everytime I hear his name, see him, hear him talk it makes my stomach twist and I feel sick. What was it? I never felt like this before in Arizona or for anyone else. I was probably just getting sick. I'll take a chewable vitamin later...

I plopped my bag on the ground next to my chair and sat down. The class was talking eagerly around me. My teacher, Mrs. House, walked in with a big box. She set the box down on the table and pulled out a poster. She unrolled it into a large skeleton of a mouse. My stomach twisted and flopped. This wasn't the twisting I felt with Edward, it was much worse.

"All right, class." Mrs House started and grinned. "Today we will be examaning owl pellets. You see, when owls eat mice. They eat the mouse whole, fur and bones and all. They can't keep all that junk in their stomach, so they cough it back out..." I stopped listening there.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and groaned. All the class was eager to be doing this assignment but I wish I had stayed back in the lunch room with Edward. When Mrs. House was done instructing the class on how to find all the bones in the owl pellet and record it, she passed them out to the table groups of two. I looked to my left to see a empty seat. I moaned again and put my forehead down on the desk.

"Bella, are you alright?" Mrs. House asked in concern. She rubbed my back. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Yes please..." And I dashed out of the smelly classroom before she could assign someone to go with me. I rushed down the hallway, trying to get as close as I can to the nurses office, or at least the bathroom. I keeled over and put my hand over my mouth to keep from vomiting. The air was fresher in the hallway, the musky smell of balled up owl puke was behind me. I breathed in slowly.

"Bella?" A familiar voice sounded in front of me. No! Please just let me be imagining that! I can't let Edward see me like this!

"Bella? Bella! Wake up!" He whispered loudly and lifted my torso up to where I was just sitting on my knees know.

I hid my sickening face in my hair and muttered. "Go away...I'm fine..." He chuckled in relief and began to help me up. I thought he was going to just stop there but he didn't. The school carpeting disappeared from under me. My eyes flew open in shock. Edward had scooped me up in his arms and walked the way to the nurses office like I was 5 pounds.

"Put me down!" I struggled in his grasp but he just adjusted himself to hold me like I was just a bundle of clothes. The rocking movement of his walking was not helping. Please! Please don't let me vomit on him!

"You look awful." Edward commented as we neared the nurses office. I groaned and threw my head back.

"Put me back on the ground to die..." I muttered. He chuckled and entered the nurses office. I heard a large gasp and I was lifted higher by another pair of arms. The nurse placed me on a bed with plastic wraping on it like I really was going to puke.

"What happened, sweetheart?" The nurse asked and kneeled down to my eye level.

"I found her on the floor." Edward answered like she was talking to him. The nurse rolled her eyes and turned to Edward.

She waved her hand towards the door. "You can leave now, Edward." She said in a slightly annoyed tone. Edward didn't move.

"The teacher says I'm suppose to stay with her."

"But I just sent you back-"

"I got back to class quickly." Edward finished his lie and sat down on the bed across from me. He smirked. The nurse sighed and went to the back room to get something. I narrowed my eyes at Edward.

"You can leave you know." I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and patted my head.

"Your just delirious." He said and rubbed my hair.

"No. I'm just-"

"Shhhh. Shhhh. Its okay. Its okay." He calmed me like a baby. I slapped him away before the nurse walked in again. She threw a pointed look at Edward and kneeled down to me again with a washcloth. She rubbed it on my forehead.

"Do you want to go home, hon?" She said and patted my shoulder. I nodded weakly. The day was far from over and I'd probably have to go back to the classroom, which will still stink. She smiled and went to her computer to fine my file to call my mom. I closed my eyes for a minute and when I opened them again, Edward was staring into my face.

"Gah!" I sqeaked and jumped back. He laughed and took the damp washcloth. I looked at the time, I only closed my eyes for 6 minutes.

"Your mom will be hear soon, sweety" The nurse called from another room.

"Its okay I ride my bike home." Edward called back.

"Edward! Go back to class!" The nurse scolded. Edward chuckled and stood up. He lifted a bag and tossed it into my lap. I looked down and realized it was mine. He just smiled down at me. He obviously picked it up when I was napping. I swung it over my shoulder and stomped out of the nurses office. I'll wait in the lobby...

"So. You get sick easily." He said, trying to start a conversation.

"You get annoying easily." I snapped back at him. Okay, that was alittle harsh. But I can't help it! Everytime I'm around him its like I'm a different person. I walked into the lobby outside the office, which was just a few chairs, magazines and plants. Edward plopped himself down on the sofa and patted the space beside him.

"I'm perfectly capable of standing." I stood, fuming. It was raining hard outside or so I could tell from the loud rain drops hitting the roof. I hope it wouldn't make my mom late. Of course, it was a small town and she did leave minutes ago. It wouldn't be too long...

"Sit down, Bella." Edward interupted my thoughts. I looked around the lobby, mentally calculating whether I should run for it and wait outside. Edward wouldn't be able to leave school grounds. But my chances didn't look good.

"I'll just drag you back." He threatened, guessing my plan. I bolted for the door. Something grabbed the back of my shirt and jerked me down on to the couch. My head snapped back onto Edward's lap and I gasped in shock. I glowered at him.

With as much dignity as I could, I sat back up at brushed myself off. I probably wasn't successful. Darn him, he always wins. Him and his little games are unbearable! I was prepared to give him the silent treatment until my mom arrived but I recognized a song he happened to be quietly humming.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked, surprised. I didn't know many kids who liked classical. In fact, he was the only one.

He stopped and smiled. "You like classical music?"

I looked down. "My mom plays alot of classical music in the house. It kinda sticks to ya." He nodded and leaned back onto the sofa. I leaned back too and it wasn't long before he started to hum the song again. I listened and closed my eyes. Little memories of me listening to this before I went to sleep flashed in my head. I began to drift and doze against the hard fabric, then sleep all together.

It may have been either the fact that Edward was huming or that he was right next to me at the time. But right then was the first time I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

--

In my dream, it was very dark and dim lighting...That may have been just the lighting of the school wasn't very bright. I couldn't excatly see his face but I could tell that it was him. We were in a unfamilar forest, although it looked like the forests I past every time I rode to school, there was something different about it. Strange, not right, like something could pop out at any second and grab me. I ran fast though the forest, trying to find _something_. My mind couldn't process what the something was be I could tell it was important. I raised my hand to push a fern out of the way and something bright a gold caught my eye. I was holding a flag, a long strip of rubber gold. Then I looked up to see Edward and a figure, fighting and the figure was winning. No matter how fast I ran I couldn't catch up to where they were, no matter how loud I called they didn't turn. Pain shuddered up my ankle and I jolted forward out of the dream.

I awoke, not to the hard school couch with Edward by my side, but my _own_ couch in my _own_ house. I sighed and dropped back onto the pillow under my head. My mom walked into the room with a glass of water and a smile.

"Hi, sleepy-head. How you feeling?" She sat down on the edge of the couch and rubbed my hair. For a second, I wish it was Edward's touch.

"I'm fine. I was just a little sick is all..." I murmured and tryed sitting back up. My vision became blurred and black so I slammed my head back on the pillow. I hated head rushes. My mom frowned slightly and then grinned.

"I have a surprise for you." She said and reached into her pocket. I propt myself slowly onto my ellow and craned curiously to where she was digging. She pulled out a golden chain seconds later. I inhaled slowly as she wrapped it around my wrist. I lifted it to my face to examine it more closely.

It was warm. The light bounced and sparkled off the chains as I rotated my wrist back and forth. There was a long band in the middle of the bracelet - delicate and narrow. Diamonds glittered the sides of the band and all across the top. I sqwinted to see the writing on the band, which said _Love is golden_. I stared in awe at the gift and looked back at my mom. She smiled thoughtfully and softly chained the bracelet to my wrist. I twisted it to stare at it more.

"My mom gave that to me and her mom gave it to her, I think its about time you get it too." She said and patted the bracelet. I was speechless. It was so beautiful and thoughtful. I would keep it on me forever.

"Thanks mom." I said and wrapped my arms around her. She chuckled and hugged me back. It was one of those moments that you saw on TV and the audience would go 'Awww'.

She pulled back, "Oh, and before I forget. Tomarrow we're going to a birthday party in La Push. Its for the son of one of your dads friends."

Happy moment over.

--

We arrived to the party around noon. I remained silent the whole time. It wasn't fair. I didn't even know the kids! It was for some kid named, Seth Clearwater? Who ever he was, he was turning 8 and my dad expected me to pick out a present for him. I spent a hour in the toy store wandering around the boy section. How was I suppose to pick out a present for a kid I didn't know! I ended up following around this other 8 year old and picking what he got. I wrapped it up in the shiny silver wrapping paper my mom got and we left the house at 11:30. I was still half asleep on the whole car ride. Either because my dad woke me up early on a Saturday or I really wasn't excited for the party. I looked outside my window, it was surprisingly sunny out. It shocked me alittle.

When we pulled up to the beach, I saw that alot of people were already there. I held the present in my arms, trying to hide my face in the ribbon on top as my dad introduced us to his friend and his friend introduced us to his friends. I stood behind my mom and peeked out from the side. A few kids were running around the beach, jumping and splashing in the waves. My mom patted the back of my head. I frowned and looked around to find a table to put the present on. There was a table full of brightly colored gifts and balloons. I decided to leave my mom to talking with the others and I slowly made my way to the table.

I was stopped half way by a taller kid. He had long black hair, probably to his shoulders, pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark brownish. He looked 8 or 9 years old.

"Hi! I'm Jacob. Are you Charlie's kid?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "Uhm, ya. I'm Bella." I mutter shyly and turned around him to put the present softly on the table. I turned back to see him grinning.

"Ya. Me and my friends are going to go play near the water." He said and gestured to the kids playing in the waves. "Do you wanna come? Or would you rather play dolls with my sisters and Leah?" He gestured behind him, I looked past him to see three girls playing and laughing with dolls. I frowned. I was never a doll person except for the times when I was younger and liked to play with stuffed animals.

I turned my gaze back to Jacob and crookedly smiled. "I think I'll go with you." I said. He grinned and excitedly ran to his friends. I jogged after him. His friends looked no different from him. Tall, long black hair and russet skin. The oldest boy looked about 12 or 11 years old. Jacob ran off the names of the boys and repeated my name for them. They all smiled and nodded hello.

We ended up playing in the water all day. I was careful about not letting the water touch my clothes but my pants still got wet and muddy. When we got back to the party area the group of girls had multipied. One of the girls I recionized as Lauren, a girl that went to my school. I waved at her kindly but she shot a look at me so I snapped my hand back down. We sang 'Happy Birthday' to Seth and the parents passed out cake. I was glad the day was going by so fast. But strangely enough, I was having fun with Jacob. He was someone I could easily talk to without trying. I felt happy around him. All the kids sat in our own section, away from the adults.

"Hey Bella," Lauren called at me - in what I think was a mocking tone - from across the fire pit we were gathered in. She was listening to a ipod with one of Jacob's sisters. "I was just talking about the Cullen kids to Rebecca. Its too bad they couldn't come to the party with us. Isn't the Cullen's mom friends with everyone in town?"

"You mean Dr. Calisle's kids?" The tall boy asked, I faintly remember his name as being Sam. He looked like more of a teenager, much to old to be hanging around with kids.

"Yea, do you know them?" She asked and halfway turned to him.

"The Cullens don't come here..." Sam said in a tone that closed the subject. He turned back to the other boys to chat but his statement left me wondering. Something about his tone and how he worded it implied that there was something more about the Cullens and Hales for that matter.

I glanced at Jacob from the side. He wasn't talking with the boys, he was just staring at the sky. I wanted to know so much more, but looking at the older Sam scared me away. I had a sudden inspiration. Jacob was the nicest to me compared to the other boys. The sky was begining to darken, but it was still alittle light outside so my parents wouldn't freak out that much when they realiezed I was gone.

"Lets go walk down the beach." I said and looked up at Jacob. I tryed to use the puppy dog eyes on him like Edward had done to me many times. I was sure that I was doing it wrong but sure enough, Jacob jumped willingly to his feet. He lead me down to the beach. I wondered how I would get him to tell me.

"So..." I started out, searching for the right words. "What was Sam saying about the Cullens?"

"The Cullens? Well...they can't come down to La Push..." He looked out into the ocean and threw a pebble in.

"Why not?"

He glanced at me and shifted his eyes. "Well, I'm not suppose to tell anything..."

I shooted over closer to him. "I won't tell anything. Promise. I'm just curious."

He looked out towards James Island then back at me. "Scouts honor?"

I raised my left hand and smiled. "Scouts honor." Whatever that meant. He smiled back and walked over to a large piece of drift wood. He perched lightly on one side and I sat down too, after checking for spiders.

"I don't excatly know the whole story. There might be more to it then what I know." Jacob started out. "You see, the Cullen family likes to hunt. The Cullens go out hunting alot with the Hales and they take the kids with them all the time. They seem to enjoy it, I think. But one day when Dr. Cullen and Mr. Hale were hunting and they wandered to far into the La Push resevation and shot a cougar."

I widened my eyes, not pretending to be in shock. Jacob watched my reaction and grinned.

He continued. "The Quileute elders were angry about this and they banished them from ever coming to La Push and hunting there."

I looked down. That was interesting but it still left me wondering. It told nothing about Edward and how hes so mysterious and quick and...

"So are you friends with them?" Jacob broke into my thoughts. Though I was glad he did.

"Uhm, ya. I'm friends with Edward." I said. And all of it was true. I really did enjoy being with Edward even if he can be very annoying at times.

Jacob threw his head back and laughed. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Your friends with Edward Cullen?" He chuckled. "Then I should probably tell you something else..."

I tilted my head. "What?"

"Edward Cullen is a vampire." His voice dropped dramaticly then lightened up again. "Well not really. But Lauren is friends with Rebecca and Rebecca goes down to Forks alot to know this stuff. She pays alot more attention to stuff then Lauren does. Everyday after school since the 1st grade, the Cullens and the Hales would bike ride to a secert meeting place in the forest. They call it Vampire Club."

"...Vampire Club?" I asked, trying to get him to continue.

"Ya, but alot of people stole the idea. One of them being Sam..." He trailed off. "He said he wanted to be enemies of the Vampires since he doesn't like the Cullens. So he made up his own club."

"Vampires have enemies?"

"Only one." He said and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Werewolves."

I stared at him in wonderment, hoping to get more.

"Bella! Its time to go home!" My mom called from the lighted distance. I groaned and stood up. There was some much more to be said. What did they do in the club? Why is Edward so private about it? Why did I have to leave!

"So, Bella." Jacob stood up and followed me back to the crowded party with all the adults staying their goodbyes. "Maybe if my dad went up to Forks we can hang out again."

I smiled. "Sure, Jacob." I wasn't just trying to use Jacob any more. I really did like him. He was some one I could easily talk to.

Drops from the sky were begining to slowly fall and I climbed into the back seat of the car. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the seat, trying very hard not to think.

**PHEW. Long chapter. D: I hoped you enjoyed it! **

**All the things in this chapter that you didn't see in the book, they will make alot of sense later on and you'll be glad I put them. xD**

**I'm so ingrossed in this story I've already started thinking of New Moon stuff! Haha! xD**

**Review!**

**--Dani**


	9. Nightmare, Shopping, and Theories

**OMG. I didn't forget you guys. (: I had a brain fart for awhile BUT I am trying to finish this story. You'll all love the ending. :3**

**This is the Port Angeles chapter. Yes. Bella will not get attacked in the sense that she was in the book. I had to be realistic. (: **

**I do not own Twilight. O:**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I had a dream that night and it seemed like the scariest dream yet. I was being pulled by Jacob Black in a familar forest.

"Jacob, whats wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened and he yanked harder on my arm to the blackest part of the forest. I didn't want to go in the dark.

"Run, Bella! You have to run!" He whispered, his body was shaking uncontrollably. I opened my mouth to ask him why but he yelped and fell to the ground. In his place was a large reddish wolf, standing on two legs.

I gasped, "Jacob?" The wolf was growling at something behind me. I turned around to see Edward in the shadows. Pale and looking the same as always, dazzling, but instead of his forest green eyes they were blood-red.

He raised his hand, "Trust me?" He purred, I noticed the glistening fangs instantly. The wolf-boy behind me howled and jolted forward, snapping at Edward's neck. Edward hissed and snapped at the wolf's neck with his razor sharp fangs.

"No!" I screamed and jolted upright in my bed. It was still dark outside. I looked at the clock, which read 5:30 am. I groaned at rolled out of bed knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep now.

It was Sunday. I always liked Sundays but this time, I could be no more eager to get to school tomarrow. After what I learned about the Cullens and Hales yesterday, it made my mind wander. I knew basicly nothing about vampires. Except that they had fangs and sucked blood. I remember back to Friday. No, Edward did not have fangs or was sucking my blood. Maybe I blacked out in a part of that day and he sucked my blood. Then he used his vampire powers to make me think nothing happened. Maybe not. But he also could walk around in the day...But its usually cloudy here so, how could I know he wouldn't get burned by the sun?

There was alot of stuff against him being a vampire. But also alot proving that he was. Like, he was usually pale, cold, and doesn't eat at all.

I decided to learn more. I walked into the dark room and switched on the light. The computer room. It was messy with papers, bills, and my computer took up a great deal of space too. Not that there was any space to begin with, it was a small room. I consider myself a lucky only child.

I bumped the on button on the computer with my toe and turned on the monitor on the desk. It beeped to life and the fan groaned. I sighed, this may take a while. I got up and skipped into the kitchen. It was early in the morning on a weekend, I never could sleep in like my parents. I pulled out a box of Coco Puffs and reached my hand in the box to grab the right amount of cearal, then emptied my grabbings into the bowl. After that, I jumped to the fridge and pulled out the milk. I liked alot of milk, but the milk was also heavy so I ended up spilling...alot.

After cleaning up my spill and eating, I ran back to the computer room to check the computer. It was running fine now.

I typed in 'Vampires' in the google search bar and clicked enter. I looked at all the sites and settled on the first one. This one looked promising.

Wikipedia.

They had so much information. Big words and paragraphs. It all MUST be true.

I skimed the article, skipping anything I didn't understand or looked to be hard to read. I stopped at the title 'Identifying Vampires'

_"Folkloric vampires could also make their presence felt by engaging in minor poltergeist-like activity, such as hurling stones on roofs or moving household objects, and pressing on people in their sleep."_

I stared in thought. I've never seen Edward throw a rock at something or move any of the desks at school. And pressing on people? Isn't that like CPR? I shook my head. I haven't seen that either. And why a vampire would do that while someone was sleeping is beyond me. I thought vampires wanted to kill people, not save them!

I started to scroll down more, but clicked out when I saw a naked lady being wrapped up by a snake. This was hopeless. I found nothing out of all that. If Edward is actually a vampire, I don't care. I could care less about him. He was a boy and boys are nothing but trouble. I don't know why I even bother. I should just forget about it...

But I can't. Ugh! Why can't I stop thinking about that stupid cootie-infested boy! It doesn't matter anymore. I don't care what he is. He is the same person, even if I didn't here that story Jacob told me at the beach.

I heard a stomping and a stumble down the stairs. My dad appeared in the door way, rubbing his eyes. "Bella?" He mumbled.

"Hey Dad." I said and lifted my hand to wave.

"Hey...aren't you suppose to be at Jessica's house by now...?" He said and his eyes shifted to the clock on the wall. My heart sped up and I turned to the clock. Holy crow! It was 10 o' clock! I was suppose to be at Jessica's house a half hour ago!

Stupid time-wasting vampire!

---

I had forgotten the one important thing I had to do today. Well, it wasn't important to _me_. In fact, I could care less if it got done at all. But it doesn't really matter. I had nothing else to do with my day, so why not?

Jessica's mom is the school planner for all things 'great' that happens. School dances, socials, and in this case school carnivals. Jessica's mom said it would be better if kids pick out the candy and food that they give away at the carnival and Jessica was the best person to do the job. She picked me and Angela to tag along either to rub it in our faces or to carry all the stuff she needed. Angela seemed willing as I did.

I arrived at Jessica's house at 10:15. I raced to the door and pounded on it. Jessica's mom opened it with a stern face.

"Its about time you got here." She said. It wasn't in a bad tone and it wasn't in a good one.

"Ya. Sorry." I panted. I glanced around her inside. Jessica was standing there with her hands on her hips but Angela waved at me happily. I liked Angela. She was never in a foul mood. Jessica huffed and jumped around her mom with Angela shyly following.

"Well, we better get going now if we're ever going to get it done." I resisted from rolling my eyes. Why she agreed to She sighed and held out her hand. Her mom gave her a neat stack of money. I gaped. Why would a mom trust a fourth grader with that kind of money. Jessica glanced quickly at me and smirked.

"Bye mom." Jessica said and hoped down the the sidewalk to a pink glossy bike that put mine to shame. It wasn't nearly as good as Edwards but anything was better then my rusted out piece of work. Angela jumped onto the blue bike next to it.

The ride to the store wasn't far. In a small town like this, you can trust all the people not to kidnap a few fourth graders. We parked our bikes in the bike rack and Jessica took out a lock that locked all three of ours. She quickly walked into the store and went straight to the candy aisle with me and Angela trailing quickly behind. Jessica scanned the candy and looked to us.

"If you were a kid, what candy would you get?" She asked us.

I thought that was a trick question. "Jessica...We are kids..."

She laughed loudly and shook her head. "Bella, Bella. We are called pre-teens. The aging for kids stop at 9." She started to grab big bags of candy. "Ang, go get me a cart."

After an hour in the store deciding if 3rd graders liked Warheads or Kitkats, Jessica decided we had enough. She dumped the candy in her bike basket and Angela's basket. I didn't have one so I was no longer of use.

"So, Bella." Angela turned to me. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

I looked up at the sky. This whole day took, what, 2 hours? I could hang out with Jessica and Angela. But that would probably end in me playing with dolls or in makeup. I really didn't want to spend a perfectly good Sunday like that.

"Well... I think I have to go home." I grimaced.

Jessica frowned. "Do you want us to ride home with you?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm good. Its only a few blocks away." I smiled reassuringly. Angela didn't look convinced, before she rode away with Jessica she whispered, "Be careful."

I tilted my head. "...Why?" I asked, confused. In a small town like this, what is the possible danger?

She frowned. "6th graders can be rough." And she rode away, me still puzzled.

While that warning made me want to ride after them, I still decided to bike home by myself. It was turning out to be a beautiful day. The sun was shinning brightly though the clouds and there was no gushing winds. I was actually getting warm in my layered outfit. I was coming up to a park and I decide, what the heck, its a nice day and this will kill time. I turn my bike into the pathway of the park. I was totally content for the first time in months. As a rode down the curving pathway, I notice some boys standing on the side of the pathway with their bikes and skateboards. They looked to be in about 5th or 6th grade. They looked up at me with vacant expressions and laughed. I rode quickly past them.

"Hey! What are you doing alone?" One called.

"Riding..." I said in a normal voice, slightly high. I heard them laugh. I was getting close to the end of the park and I quickly turned on to the sidewalk. I went around the park and ended up in the same place I started at...or was in on the other side...? I looked at the street sign. I could've swore this said 27th street. I shook my head and kept riding onto the street. I was just hot from the sun. I glided down the familiar street. This was all wrong. How could I get lost in this small town? I turned my bike to an alley way. Maybe it'll take me to a familiar street. I exited the alley way and noticed I went straight into a cul-de-sac. I peered at the street connecting it.

34th street. This street is the right way to my house. I start to petal to the street when someone rounds the corner. Not one, but four kids ride into the street on bikes and

skateboards. These kids were the same kids I saw in the park. They laughed and started to circle around me, two blocked my exit to the street.

"I remember you."

"Are you lost?"

"You sure that bike can get you home?"

"She looks scared..."

I shrank into my seat and started to back up. "I'm not lost..." I whimpered, my voice cracked making me seem weaker. They laughed and one bumped into my back tires. They started closing in on me. I put my head down and tensed.

I heard a shriek of bike tires and a whoosh of air as one of the boys on the skateboard toppled to the ground. I gasped and looked up. Edward was on his shiny silver bike, his tire on top of the boy's skateboard. He looked more frightening then the first day I saw him. The boy on the ground was shocked but stumble his way up. He was taller then Edward, but more skinny and boney looking. He raised his fist and took a swing at Edward. I yelped almost quietly at the quick thought of Edward getting hurt. He dodged out of the way and grabbed the boys arm. He yanked it and sent him slamming to the ground again. This time he didn't let him get up. He raised his tire and dropped it on the boy's stomach. The boy gasped for air and yelled. The others around him were already gone.

"Get out of here." Edward's furious voice commanded. He rammed the boys hip with his tire. He crawled and tumbled to his skateboard. The boy quickly skated away with what I imagined was a tail between his legs. I stared at Edward, shocked at what I just witnessed.

He whiped his head around. "Get off your bike." He commanded. I realized my hands where clamped onto the handlebars tightly. I shakenly got off my bike only to have it snatched away by Edward. He carried it with both hands to a bush and dropped it in.

"What are you doing?" I said, only a pitch lower then a yell.

"We'll get it later." He growled and hoped onto his bike.

"B-But-" I started to protest but he swung me onto the back of his seat. I knew quickly where this was going so I clung to his waist and wrapped my ankles around the body of the bike. Edward pushed off in what looked like little affort and speeded into the street. I didn't want to look at the road speeding past me so I burried my face into his shoulder. I heard him muttering something quickly and angrily.

"I should've ripped all those kid's heads off." He growled. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I sqeaked into his shoulder. I clung tighter to his waist in fear as we rounded a corner.

"Distract me so I don't crash into a tree." He yelled over the whooshing wind. Since there was no wind today to begin with, I assumed we were going very fast.

I stammered and thought up of something pointless. "Do you like Kitkats or Warheads?" I heard him sigh and the wind around us slowed and stopped. I kept my head burried in his back.

"Bella?" He murmured softly.

"Yes?"

"We're here."

I looked up, expecting my house. But instead we were at a Marble Slab Ice Creamery. I was half shocked he brought me here, half shocked that they have a ice cream store in Washington. He glanced at me and smiled crookedly. "Thristy?"

Now that he mentioned it, my throat was kinda dry from all the excitment. My stomach gurled loudly. He laughed. I was still clinging to his waist.

"Your cold." I blurted out.

He looked shocked at my comment. "Ya... I've been riding around for a while..."

"How did you fine me?"

He hesitated and my stomach growled loudly. "How bout we get some food in you first?" He said quickly and glanced down at my steelhold on him. I blushed and unlocked him, sending me almost to the growl if Edward didn't catch my shoulders.

We walked into the store and he gided me to a far away table. I sat down and looked at the speckles on the table. I counted about 30 of them when Edward came back with a napkin full of warm cookies and a Jones orange soda. He pushed it all to me and smiled kindly.

"You bought this for me?" I asked, gulity that I didn't help with paying. I tossed a cookie in my mouth. It was soft and loaded with creamy chocolate.

He nodded. "Yep. All for you, Bella."

I pulled out a wad of ones that was only five dollars. "How much was it?"

"No No! Its okay. I covered it." He grinned devilishly and pulled out a leather wallet. He opened it up and a drivers liense read 'Carlisle Cullen.'

I gasped. "You stole that from your father?!" I screamed in a whisper, but the employees were busy with another customer.

He chuckled loudly. "Its only stealing if you keep it, Bella."

My eyes widen. He was one of the baddest kids out there. Stealing. Beating up kids. Talking back to people. He has to be a... I gasped again as I remembered this morning. Not eating, weird behavior, mood swings, cold body, and death-defying stunts! It was all piecing to together! He lifted his eyebrow at my slight spazzum.

"I know what you are." I whispered in shock.

He narrowed his eyes and pushed my food closer. "Eat. Now."

I quickly ate another cookie and gulped down half my soda. I wasn't that hungry or thisty. But his demand was threating. I finished eating in minutes. He continued to stare at me though narrowed eyes. I waited for his response. When he didn't, I asked a question.

"How did you know where I was today?" I said slowly.

He seemed relucent to answer. "I was keeping tabs on you." He said in a quick whisper, leaning in. "Your so attracted to danger. When I heard you were going to the store alone with Jessica and Angela I had to keep an eye on you. When you were late to the store I thought something had happened. So I speeded to your house and threw pebbles at your parents window, trying to wake them up. It worked because you came out of the house minutes later. I followed and watched you in the store...but they kicked me out when I wasn't buying anything...So I waited outside. And of course Alice was calling me like crazy-" He pulled out a silver phone. It wasn't a fancy phone like my parents had, but it still shocked me to see him have one.

"So I started ingoring her calls after awhile. When I look up next, your bikes were gone. I raced though the town trying to find you. Then I saw them." He growled in disgust. "I knew what they were thinking and I-"

"Wait Wait." I stopped him. "You knew what they were thinking? How?"

He looked down and crookedly smiled. "Special Talent, I guess. I don't know what there thinking, exactly. But if I read their face well enough, I could tell."

I stared at him in amazement. "What am I thinking?" Edward. Edward. Edward.

He grimaced and I thought he knew. "See, thats the thing. You very hard to read. I can't really tell with you... Silent-minded, I guess..." He looked away in shame. I felt a wave of relief.

"Is there something wrong with me...?"

"No! Nothing wrong!" He looked up at me. "Its just like, your AM radio and I'm tuned into FM." He chuckled.

"I hate AM radio..." I muttered silently. He laughed. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Thats because you didn't ask one." He smiled.

"Oh... well..." I started. "I have another theory..."

He frowned, then quickly smiled. "Still into comic books?"

I ingored that. "I was down at La Push and my friend Jacob was telling me a story...about vampires..." I felt him tense though the table. "So I did some research on it..."

"Did that convince you?" He hedged.

"Well... I decided..." I looked down for words. "It doesn't matter. I don't care what you are. Your Edward to me." I looked up grining but he shocked me by looking angry. I frowned slowly.

"It doesn't matter to you that I'm a monster that could kill you?!" He snapped, eyes burning with dark fury.

I stammered. "N-No!" I said too quickly. He leaned back in his chair and fumed. "Are you mad with me...?"

"Does it _matter_?" He hissed. I bushed and looked down. He stood up from the table and walked a few steps. I heard the bell door and I looked up. Edward gestured out the door.

I choked out. "I have to use the bathroom." And fled to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My face was beet red and I was surprised to see tears in my eyes. I rubbed them away quickly and sniffled. My color was coming back now but my eyes were still puffy. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Edward was standing against the door, typing something in his phone. I looked at the phone as he closed it.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

He lead me outside onto his bike. "Telling Alice to pick up your bike." He smiled cheerfully. His mood changes confused me. I hoped onto the back of his bike and clung once again to his waist. He breathed once quickly and sped out of the parking lot. I kept my head down the hold way, avoiding his glances.

"Tomarrows my day." He said suddenly as we slowed down at my street. It was amazing how this would have taken me 15 minutes.

"For what?" I asked and looked up at him. His dazzling green eyes peered at me.

"To ask the questions." He stopped at my house and I gaped at my rusted red bike already in the driveway. I slowly unlocked my arms and began to step off the bike. "Oh and Bella?"

I turned to him. His eyes were serious. "I'm not the most dangerous vampire out there... See you at school." He pushed off and glided down the street, disappearing. I stood there and stared at were he went.

About three things I was abosolutely positive.

First, Edward was a vampire...I think...

Second, there was a part of him - I don't know how dominant that part may be - that wanted to hurt me.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably crushing on him.

**TADA! Yay! Now Bella knows! Yipee! On with the story. 8D**

**Also, the 6th graders Alice warned about weren't those kids. They come WAY later. ;)**

**Enjoy. Review. Watch. :'D**

**--Dani**


	10. Meet The Bad Vampires

**EEP. O_O I abandoned this for a while! ICK. I'll write more. Sorry!**

**Anyways, I'm acctidently skipping a chapter. Something that Edward said last chapter came later in Twilight so I'm just going along with it. 8D**

**I do not own Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

It was almost 3 o' clock and I was late. Which was a first because I'm never late for Vampire Club. I'm usually there hours before everyone else. Its not like I have anything else to do. But I actually do have something to do know! Protecting Bella has become my number one priority and for some reason it comes up very offen.

I ride around the corner and see Alice standing there in the fanciest outfit ever made. I swear, if I didn't know her, I'd think she was getting ready to meet the queen. It doesn't bother me though, because she always dresses nice. Somedays she even trys to dress me. Not likely I'd wear that goody two-shoes monkey suit though.

I slow down a little and Alice hops on my back pegs. "Hey Edward!" She sings and beams her grin in my face. I mutter a thanks for delivering Bella's bike to her house. I knew there was more though.

"So Edward! How was your talk with Bella, hm? What did you talk about? Did she laugh alot? Did she blush? Did you even notice that she blushed!" She chattered in my ear. I gritted my teeth and ingored her. She gets on my nerves alot, the little freak.

She sighed and stopped talking, knowing I wasn't in the mood. We arrived at our house and I rode around to the side yard. I jumped off my bike and let it fall to the ground. Alice jumped off just in time and landed lightly on the ground. She looked like a ballerina compared to me.

We ran throught the forest almost silently. I didn't feel the need to run faster then her today so I cept pace with her easily. I even slowed down a bit so she was the first one to the treehouse. Thats how polite I really am...sometimes.

We scurried up into the treehouse and I was surprised to see Rosalie sitting there all alone. She looked up from her pocket mirror and snapped it shut. Here it comes.

"Well Well Well. If it isn't the very fashionably late Edward Cullen. Well, not fashionably." She sneered and laughed. I glowered at her. Only Rosalie would make 15 minutes late into a big deal. I don't even want to mention how many times she was late because she ran with an umbrella and it slowed her down. Alice sat beside her and combed the hair of one of her very expensive dolls.

"Wheres Emmett and Jasper?" I asked while sittinf down as far from Rosalie as I could.

She sighed and looked in her mirror again. "They went to our house to get food. I don't know why they went our house instead of yours." She told me in a very indifferent tone. "They left a while ago. So they should be back anytime soon." She fluttered her eyes while staring into the mirror.

I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. At least it gave me time to think about today and tomarrow. I thought about my time with Bella, how she didn't seem weirded out that I'm in a Vampire Club or I have next to little friends. Didn't she realize that?

My thoughts are broken by a shout for help. Rosalie jolted forward to the door of the treehouse, almost ripping it off. Only one person can make that sound and it was my brother, Emmett. Alice was in action before she even heard the second shout, which was without a doubt Jasper. I followed them quickly out of the treehouse, grabbing a bat before I left. Whatever made Emmett and Jasper shout like that was sure to be ugly.

Alice screamed. "Jasper?! Jasper!" She and Rosalie ran to the sound, hopping over bushes and rocks like a gazelles. I burst though bushes and dodged rocks swiftly and ran passed them. I was the first to see the shocking sight.

Emmett and Jasper stumbled forward, panting and gasping. Their clothes were stained with paintball spatters, all of them a frigtening red. Anyone else would have thought they had been stabbed but only we knew those could only be the markings of a certain gang of vampires.

Rosalie shrieked and hugged Emmett close. "Emmett! What happened?!"

Jasper coughed out in gasps. "They ambushed us. One minute we were running to the treehouse, the next we're being shot at!"

A loud bang crashed though the bush and I fell to the ground. I looked behind me and the tree was painted with a red splotch. That was meant for me, but my reflexes are better. I held up my bat and looked around at the bushes. "Alright James! Games over!"

With a chuckle, James stepped out of the bushes, paintball gun held forward. Hes changed since the 10 year old brat I knew. He was 13 now but still had his hair in the familiar ponytail. He was dressed like dirt but looked as evil as I remember. His girlfriend followed close behind him. Victoria. Her hair looked brighter then before and longer too. It looked almost like flames. Laurent came out last but I didn't feel as much hatred for him as I did the others. I could deal with Laurent cause he was smarter then the rest of those idiots. Even so, Laurent still held a paintball gun.

One thing that was all the same (Besides me hating them), was that the wristband they all wore was a startling shade of red. The sunlight peeking through the trees made it look brighter and it seemed to flicker from red to black. That really made me mad. They copied us. They copied our idea of Vampire Club and our wristbands. Granted that I took the idea from one of my cousins in Italy...But still!

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want, James?" I held my bat tighter.

"We only came for a friendly visit, Edward." Laurent said sounding very amused.

Alice snapped forward. "Ya! That explains why Jasper is pelted with your paintballs!" She yelled at them, I saw her fists tensing and knew she was holding back alot of swear words.

James laughed but his eyes never left my gaze. "What do you say about a friendly game, Edward?" He said without lowering his weapon.

"I say your out of your mind." I said evenly. James always likes to play these stupid little games. He always wins but thats only because they all cheat.

James frowned and aimed his gun. "Come on! We're evenly matched now."

I stepped forward with my bat. "Only because your a dirty cheater."

Laurent hesitated when he looked at me. He leaned over to James. "James, I think we should leave. Your dad said to be back by 4..."

James didn't look away from me as he stepped back. "Alright then..."

"Yes...Alright then..." I said and stepped back too.

They disappeared into the bushes and I heard them take off into the forest.

I turned back to Emmett and Jasper wincing on the ground. I don't blame them. I've been hit with a paintball before and the welts afterweres are awful. Alice and Rosalie hugged Emmett and Jasper close while repeating "Oh my god! Are you okay?! I'm sooo sorry!" Even in pain, they looked annoyed.

My frown deepened. "We should get other clothes for you. Mom will flip out if she sees." Its a good thing we keep extra clothes in the treehouse or Esme would never let us out of the house. They nodded and stood up with the not needed help of Alice and Rosalie.

As we slowly mad our way back to the clearing, I couldn't help but think about Bella. They are one of the reasons I don't want her in this club. We've been getting beaten up for years by those idiots. I shouldn't bring Bella into this too. I get angry when Rosalie and Alice get hurt, I couldn't imagine what I would do if weak little Bella got hurt. Rosalie ran into the treehouse to get extra shirts and pants.

"Damn them." Emmett muttered. "If I could just get James alone, I could take him."

"Yes. Its Victoria thats the problem." Jasper agreed. "Victoria quick and always knows the best ways to escape. No wonder James is using her..."

Rosalie laughed while climbing down the rope ladder. "Victoria is so whiney I'm surprised James has put up with her for this long." She passed out the clothes to Emmett. "Shes such a baby and she acts all that when really, shes not!"

Jasper and I exchanged a look.

Rosalie threw the clothes in Jasper's face. "Shut up and get dressed."

**DUNNNDUNNN. Introducing the bad vampires! 8D Hoorah!**

**More to come! 3**

**~Dani**


End file.
